


So Married

by thefandombook



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Human Castiel, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Oblivious Castiel, Oblivious Dean, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefandombook/pseuds/thefandombook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is having a fun time pointing out how domestic his life really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Married

I woke up next to Cas n my room at the bunker and for angel-fallen angel whatever, that dude slept really ungracefully. It was adorable his hair was all over the place and he had his arms flung out across the bed. Basically Cas was an angelic starfish all over me. The reason why he was sleeping with me was because Sam and I had been too lazy to clean up a third room so we did rock paper scissors over it and I lost. I could hear Sam's smart ass comment the same every time "Always with the scissors, Dean."

Cas woke up when I was still deep in thought about we got in this situation, he got in my personal space as per usual, we were nose to nose I almost blushed for some reason and Cas smiled.

"Good morning, Dean did you have sweet dreams?"

Surprisingly ever since Cas started sleeping in the same the bed as me my usual  nightmares disappeared maybe it was because I was sleeping next to someone or something like that. I dunno I was never good of thinking things through that was more Sam's department.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yes I did thank you for asking Dean," Cas said as he was slowly getting up. "I should get started on breakfast."

"Go ahead I'm just stay in bed a little longer. I'll be out in five."

Cas got up with a nod and went to kitchen for some reason he has taken up cooking and no one complained because well.. when Cas was human he felt useless so he cooked and he was good at it. Even when he got his mojo back he still kept it up saying It relaxes him. Well it was nice to have homemade meal in comparison to fast food Sam and I were used to even I can get bored of burgers for dinner almost everyday. Ugh it was time for me to get up and eat so I did.

I walked to the kitchen through living room to see Cas cooking at the stove. Sam was reading a newspaper at the counter, he was probably looking for a new case he was always working. The smell of Cas' cooking was pungent throughout the air and he thanked whatever luck the universe decided to spare upon his little family that they hadn't had a case in couple days so he and Sam could take a break and enjoy Cas' food.

"Morning Sam,"

"Hey, Dean,"

I smiled Sam was working too hard again he could never just accept a gift could he? Always had to look a gift horse in the mouth huh that's just my brother. I walked behind Cas and said "Whats cooking good looking?"

"Thank you, Dean. You are also quite attractive. I am currently making eggs and bacon," Cas replied.

"Oh my god. It is to early to watch you guys shamelessly flirt with one another. You guys are so domesticated," Sam said pulling bitch face #287898. "Seriously you guys are so married." Cas just gaped at Sam the eggs were about to burn so I just flipped and tried to suppress my shock at what Sam said.

"Thanks, Dean" Cas said noticing I just saved breakfast and resumed cooking.

"No problem, Cas."

"Sam can i talk to you for a bit,"

"Sure,"

Sam and I walked over to Cas and I room, once the door was closed I turned to him.

"Cas and I were not flirting we don't like each like that. Come on sure he's got the the bluest eyes I've ever seen and he looks like a puppy swimming in his trench coat still he doesn't like me like that."

With a roll of his eyes Sam questioned me "But do you like him,"

"Not the point."

"Yeah it is,"

"Well maybe I do but he doesn't like me that way."

"God, you are such an idiot, of course he does,"

"He does?"

"Yes he does now, I'm going to take my breakfast to go cause I don't want be here for what happens after you two get your heads out of your asses. Now go get your man, jerk,"

"Thanks bitch,"

Sam smiled at me and walked out of my room I stayed in my room for a couple more minutes trying to work up the nerve to tell Cas how I felt. By the time I got back to the kitchen Sam was gone an my breakfast was ready.

"Hey, Cas thanks for breakfast but there is something I need to to tell you."

"You're welcome and what is it."

 "I like you I mean like romantically not the way I like Sam well I'm not good at this feelings crap so I'm just going to.."

And I just kissed him he was so shocked not expecting that but he moaned into the kiss and I took that as an invention into his mouth so my tongue dragged along the roof his mouth and danced with his. We kissed in the kitchen for a while and I hoped I got my message across about how I felt so when we parted Cas locked his eyes to mine and just breathed across my lips.

"Me too," Then we were kissing once more and that was all the I love you we needed.

**Author's Note:**

> You like?


End file.
